1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dish racks, and in particular, to a dish rack that can be used both adjacent, and inside, a kitchen sink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dish racks are commonly used on kitchen countertops for positioning plates, bowls, cups and utensils to let them dry after they have been washed. The water from the washed plates, bowls, cups and utensils will typically drip on to the base or tray of the dish rack, and the water can be drained to the kitchen sink by tilting the base. In addition, the drip trays are sometimes used to hold or house plates, bowls and similar items. Thus, these drip trays serve a dual purpose: to hold/house these items, and to drain water.
Unfortunately, these conventional dish racks suffer from several drawbacks. First, they lack an effective way of draining the water collected on the base to the kitchen sink. Tilting the base can be difficult (and dangerous) if the dish rack is fully loaded with dishes, bowls, utensils and other items.
Second, the conventional dish racks are typically positioned on a countertop adjacent the kitchen sink. Unfortunately, if the dish rack is inadvertently pushed or rattled (e.g., by a user, a child or a pet), the water that has collected on the base may be splashed out of the base on to the countertop or the floor.
Thus, there remains a need for a dish rack that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.